Becoming A Cro-Purple Minion
by Pricat
Summary: After being hit by Nefario's Devolver, Pricat is slowly becoming a cro-minion meaning antics and adventures will ensue for her along with Chomper and Casey who are helping her
1. Chapter 1

A/N

 **This was a fun idea I came up after drawing a sketch of Pricat as a cro-purple minion female, so one thing led to another in my head, imagining a story to go with the sketch, but hope people enjoy it as much as I do writing it.**

 **After being curious about and hit by Nefario's Devolver, Pricat is slowly turning into a cro-purple minion and her brother Chomper along with her friend, Casey are looking out for her, but this is intresting to me.**

* * *

 _I wonder, what this does, as it looks neat?_

"Hey, what did you find in here?" Casey asked Pricat, as they were in the lab of Gru's house but exploring since Gru didn't mind them playing down there, but Pricat and other minions were curious about what inventions were made here.

"Oh hey Casey, I found this cool thing, which I think Nefario made." Pricat said, which was igniting their curiousity, like Dave and Kevin when they'd discovered the Gut Grower making Casey grin.

"Then let's find out!" the brunette haired minion female said.

Pricat was standing in front of it, while Casey was activating the machine, as a laser beam shot out hitting the chubby female purple minion princess but it was slowly turning her into a cave purple minion because the machine made you de-evolve so she was beginning to turn into a female cro-purple minion, seeing Nefario enter, guessing they'd fired up the De-Evolver seeing that Casey had hit Pricat with it.

"Tne De-Evolver works, and it is turning her, into a cro-purple minion slowly, but you should help her." Nefario said.

"Aww, of course I can, I care about her." Casey told him.

Nefario grinned at this, seeing Pricat sticking her tongue out, making Casey giggle, at this because it was cute plus would look out for her, while she was devolving, seeing her hungry, looking for food seeing Casey hand her a banana seeing her try to eat it with the skin on, making the brunette haired minion female giggle, taking the skin off, making her happy.

"T-Tankyu, Casey, for the banana, I feel funny." Pricat told her, making her get it, seeing Chomper, zDave, Kevin and Miku join them wondering what was going on with Pricat, listening to Casey tell them, making them grin, thinking this was cue plus Nevario could turn her back to normal, plus Chomper and Casey could help her, along with Miku seeing Pricat's eye twitch.

"Let's take this one step at a time, alright?" Miku said to Pricat, seeing her nod.

* * *

Later that early evening, Chomper and Casey were chasing a hyped up Pricat because Chomper had given her ice cream for dessert after eating dinner pretty messily, which Casey found cute, plus the female purple minion was messing up her long purple hair so it looked messy, wild and cro-minion like making her giggle, along with Casey and Chomper, hoping that Gru and the others were aware, because Nefario had told them, that things were getting intresting.

"Yeah, you look cute, with that messy hair, you know?" Casey told her, making Pricat grin.

"You're my friends, right?" Pricat asked her and Chomper seeing them nod.

"Yep, that's Casey, who's a really, really good friend, and I'm your brother, Chomper." Chomper told her, seeing her hug them, making them giggle knowing this was going to be fun, Pricat becomimg a cro-purple minion seeing her get sleepy, as the ice cream was wearing off, plus Casey was telling her a story using shadow puppets, which was lulling Pricat into sleep.

"Now that she's devolving, or beginning to, we gotta look out for her you know?" Chomper told Casey.

"I know that Chomper, plus we have to be careful what we say, or do around her, plus Nevario said, when she begins to become a cro-minion, she'll be talking through growls and grunting noises because she won't be able to say a lot, because being a cro-minion is like being feral." Casey replied softly to him leaving Zpricat's room.


	2. A Wild Day At Gru's

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but loving where it is going.**

 **In this chapter, Pri is still devolving slowly, and not house broken, meaning diapers plus she likes Chomper's baseball bat because to her, it's a club plus antics ensue while at Gru's house like Mel making her drink a lot of soda**

* * *

The next morning, Chomper awoke grinning, finding his devolving sister sleeping on his bed in his room looking like a wild purple furred puppy, which was cute plus knew cro-minions were not house broken making the male purple minion chuckle softly, seeing his sister sleeping with his baseball bat in her purple furred arms, guessing to her, it was a club and not a bat letting her be getting up and going downstairs.

He saw Casey there, eating cereal, relieved he was up, wondering where Pricat was hearing she was asleep on his bed but heard giggling from upstairs making both Casey and Chomper curious running upstairs seeing zPricat had peed on the floor making Chomper chuckle hysterically, at this because he knew, zPricat coukd not help it.

"Me sorry, guys, coukd not help it, me change remember?" Pricat said grinning which Casey found cute.

"Yeah we know, and we're gonna have to get you diapers, for when you devolve." Chomper said.

"We actually have to go to the mall amyways, but we can't take Pri with us, but Gru won't mind looking after her until we get back, p,us Dave, zKevin and Miku can look out for her, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." Casey said hearing Pricat excited, clapping her chubby purple furred hands.

"Me see otner friends, have fun." Pricat said while eating cereal with them, because she didn't want Chomper or Casey to feed her, she wanted to eat by herself, making Chomper smile, because his sister might be changing, but she was still herself, plus had his baseball bat with her, making Casey sigh knowing she could do damage with it.

"I know you like your club, but you can only have it here, alright?" Casey said, making Chomper face palm.

"Why not bring club, budfy?" Pricat asked, curious making Chomper grin.

"Because you could hurt other buddies with it by accident, and we don't want that, right?" he said seeing her get it.

"Ok, leave club here, no hurt buddies." Pricat said to them peeing making Chomper chuckle hysterically, making Casey grin, finding an old shirt, turning it into a shirt diaper, putting it on the devolving purple minion female after cleaning her up seeing her like it but a little dizzy making them guess she was devolving a little more, catching her hearing her giggle.

"Tankyu buddies, help me." Pricat said as they were leaving their house plus walking all the way to Gru's house, holding Pricat's hands just in case, plus teaching her the budfy system, saying it would keep her safe, if they went outside which she got and happy being at the Gru house, seeing the other minions especially Dave, Kevin and Miku playing outside.

"Aww, Pri looks so cute, with her hair like that, but is she alright?" Miku asked.

"Yep, last night she ran around upstairs, messing up her hair plus she calmed down, after I told her a story, using shadow puppets." Casey said to her.

"Plus she was sleeping on my bed this morning cuddling my baseball bat, and losing bladder control, which was hilarious which is why she has a shirt diaper on." Chomper told her, hearing Dave and Kevin laugh at that.

"Boys, always fascinated with that stuff, but just keep an eye on her, until we get back." Casey said seeing Pricat chasing butterflies, which was cute but Mel hearing what had happened or was happening to Pricat, wanted to have fun with this, leading her to the kitchen.

"Ooh, drink!" Pricat said, after he gave her a can of Coke, seeing her like it.

"More, peas and Tankyu." Pricat said, as he gave her more and more, unawsre her bladder was full feeling funny, as it was the call of nature remembering Chomper say, it was alright, to go in the diaper accepting and peeing but it came off so doing it on Mel's feet hearing him grossed out seeing her confused making zKevin and Miku get it.

"Not cool Mel, you know she can't handle that, filling her up with soda." Miku said taking Pricat to go get cleaned up.

* * *

"Why that thing for, buddies?" Pricat asked later, while back at her, Chomper and Casey's house.

"They're diapers, that can help with your bladder because of your having accidents, even if Chomper finds it funny, or Mel making you drink so much, that it happened but he was being super naughty." Casey explained ruffling her messy purple hair.

"Ok, Pri-Cat wear them, to make buddies happy." the devolving Purpke minion female said sleepy because she needed an nap since Mel had upset her, like pulling on her hair, making her drink a lot of soda so Chomper and Casey were letting her plus they were ordering in and would let Pricat eat noodles, because Miku said, that Pricat had eaten a worm guessing her palate was devolving too.

"She's so cute sleeping, plus okay with things like the diaper thing, since I thought, she'd have a meltdown about." Chomper said.

"I guess because we explained why, like why she couldn't take your bat to Gru's, she was alright about it." Casey said.

They were on the couch in the living room, watching TV but had the volume down, since Pricat was sleeping there curled up with her head on a cushion, which Casey took a photo of, knowing Pricat would be alright when she devolved fully, because she and Chomper could look after her becoming a family of their own, making Chomper agree.


	3. Devolving Herself For Pricat

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people are enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Pricat chases an ice cream truck, so Casey decides to be devolved into a cro-minion, so she could be a friend for Pricat as she is becoming a cro-Purpke minion girl.**

* * *

"Pri like worms, and magic box!" Pricat said, while eating noodles but watching little kid shows on TV, but to her devolving brain, it was a magic box which Chomper and Casey found cute but funny knowing she was getting cuter by the second.

But hearing the ice cream truck outside made the devolving purple minion female happy but Casey worried, since like all minions, she loved ice cream seeing her run out the front door, going after the ice cream truck jumping onto the roof making the human and minion kids impressed just as Chomper and Casey caught up, relieved she was alright, not hurt.

"Ice cream, me want ice cream!" Pricat said to them, making Chomper chuckle.

"Okay, but going outside without me or Casey is not a good idea, or running into the street, as you could get hurt which Casey and I don't want." he told her seeing her nod.

"Sorry brother, not do again." Pricat said, as they were getting ice cream which she was eating messily, getting it all over her purple fur, which was cute, knowing she needed a bath, seeing Casey agree, plus had a crazy idea, which she would tell Chomper when Pricat was distracted or asleep because the devolving Pricat needed a friend, so devolving herself might work.

"Let's get into the bath, and get you cleaned up, after that ice cream." she told Pricat, going upstairs to the bathroom running the bath, making Pricat very curious getting in, splashing as well as playing with the bubbles which was cute and after climbing out, Pricat shook the wet out of her Purpke fur, making Casey giggle because it was cute.

"We need to put a clean diaper on you, alright?" Chomper said seeing Pricat nod, letting them do so which was good plus maybe they could let her watch her shows to wear her out, since Purpke minions even devolved ones were wired in energy, seeing Casey agree, making a big bottle of milk, for Pricat to drink during the night, plus Casey was telling Chomper her idea.

"Yeah, if she has a buddy like her, it might be alright, and can do it tomorrow, like a surprise." Chomper told her seeing the brunette haired minion female nod because she would do anything for zPricat, even become devolved herself.

* * *

"Ready to do this, Casey, meaning I would be looking out for both you, and Pri?" Chomper said.

"Yep, as it's for Pri plus you can tell her, that we're sisters, alright?" Casey said to him.

It was the next day and Chomper, Casey and Pricat were at Gru's house but while Pricat was outside playing, Casey and Chomper were in the lab with the Devolver seeing Casey standing in front of it as Chomper activated it, seeing a beam shoot out hitting the brunette haired female minion as her eye twitched, just like Pricat's had after being hit by it.

"T-Tankyu Chomper, n-now I can help Pri, but you ok, with looking after us?" she said.

"Yep, plus Pri will be happy having a cro-sister to play with, but let's put a diaper on you, since cro-minions like you and Pri aren't housebroken." the male purple minio told her, putting one on her seeing Pricat hug them, excited hearing that Casey was becoming her cro-sister making Casey giggle too feeling weird.

"Casey soon go ooga-ooga too?" Pricat said making them giggle seeing she was sleepy, needing an nap plus Nefario told him, that in a few weeks, Pricat woukd be fully a cro-minion, or go ooga-ooga as Chomper had called it or it was how he had explained it to Pricat so she would not be scared when it happened, nodding singing to her, which was helping her go to sleep, kissing her head.

"Chomper, okay?" Casey asked him, which he found cute nodding.

"Nefario said that once your big cro-sister starts growing a tail, or beginning to talk in growls or grunts, that's when she is becoming fully ooga-ooga but it's cool, because I can take care of the both of you, since we watched a vie all about cro-minions." Chomper assured her.


	4. Getting Used To Things

After waking up from her nap, the devolving zPricat was outside in the backyard with the slowly devolving Casey, that Chomper told her that the brunette haired minion female was her little cro-sister plus was eating worms making Gru chuckle along with Lucy and Nefario because Nevario had explained to them, what was going on with Pricat and now it was happening with Casey impressing Edith along with Agnes and Margo.

"Casey, eat worms!" Pricat said, handing her a worm, seeing the devolving brunette haired minion female doing so, but loving it plus was wearing a diaper like her big cro-sister, because she was starting to lose bladder control making Chomper chuckle plus zPricat was beginning not to want to wear clothes or a diaper.

"Hehe, me nakey, no more clothes or diapers!" Pricat yelled excited making Chomper giggle.

The other minions and brain boosted purple minions were curious because Pricat was devolving into a cro-minion along with Casey so was curious finding it funny, that Pricat was running around without overalls or clothes on or a diaper making Gru chuckle, seeing Chomper running after his devolving sister, seeing her play in the mud.

"Casey wanna play, with sister!" Casey said joining in, making Gru smile at how cute they were being hoping they were alright seeing zKevin get the hose, cleaning both Casey and Pricat down before they could come back into the house hearing them giggle hysterically thinking it was a game making Chomper smile because they were being cute, seeing both devolving minion females eating bananas, after he helped take the skins off.

"Tankyu, brother!" Casey said, hearing Pricat giggle at this.

Mel was wondering what made both minion females become devolved, wanting to use the Devolver on zKevin, knowing Dave would take care of him, making Nefario annoyed by the opera loving minion male's thinking hiding the Devolver just in case making Chomper glad to hear that, because it could make a big mess happen seeing Pricat rolling around.

"She's just goofing around, guys plus we rough house a bit gently." Chomper said to them.

"Yeah, me funny!" Pricat said sticking out her tongue, making Chomper chuckle, ruffling her wild messy purple hair making her smile plus wanted to mess up Casey's hair like hers when they got home seeing the male purple minion get it.

* * *

Back home, after being at Gru's, Casey and Pricat were in the living room with the TV on in the background, but Pricat was doing her little cro-sister's hair, plus had pulled Casey's braid out gently, like Chomper had advised her to, so she would not hurt her but saw Casey stare at how long her brunette hair was making Pricat grin, messing it up, making it look just as wild as hers, making Chomper chuckle at this.

He also had gotten Nefario, to make a loin cloth for Pricat, since she was beginning to run around naked without clothes or a diaper plus he remembered cro-minions wore loin cloths, so would try to get her to wear it, plus she just had an accident making Casey giggle because she also had peed too, but in her diaper so was cleaning Pricat up.

"Maybe you should put a diaper on, that way you can pee as much as you want, alright?" Chomper told her

He was hopeful that Pricat would let him put it on her, like Casey let him put the diaper on her, so was letting her be, seeing her drinking milk which was helping the devolving female calm down, which was good because he did not want to see her upset, seeing her happy, along with Casey drinking milk too, belching making Pricat giggle at her little cro-sister.


	5. Trick or Treat

"Are Casey and Pricat alright, you know?" Nefario asked Chomper.

"Yeah, Pri is starting to walk, on her hands and feet, but very cute." the male purple minion replied.

"I guess, she might become a cro-purple minion girl soon, but I can re-evoke her, if you want." Nefario said.

It was a few days after Casey had allowed Chomper to use Nefario's De-Evolver on her, so she could turn into a cro-minion girl to be a buddy to Pricat since she was steadily showing signs of beginning to de-evoke more, like smashing a pumpkin, that was for Halloween making Nefario grin.

"Nope, as Casey is helping her, you know?" Chomper told the mad scientist, hearing giggling, seeing Pricat with the bowl of candy that was for trick or treaters later, making him grin at his feral sister's antics.

"Pricat fibd candy, yummy!" she told him, making him chuckle because it was cute, hoping that Gru and zLucy didn't know or mind that she'd did that, seeing her devouring candy ravenously, impressing him and Nefario belching making her giggle, clapping her Purpke furred hands in glee, making them guess that she might sneak out of the house, so she could get more candy.

"I know you like candy, and on Halloween night, you get a lot of it, but it would be too risky, for you in case Sonebody besides us, or Gru saw you, they might think you were some wild animal." Chomper told her.

"Pricat not Aninal, Purp minion." she replied, making him grin.

"Yes, but a cute one, but I can get you more candy later, Pkus Casey has to stay inside too." he replied unaware Pricat was getting ideas, like getting her own candy, without Chomper's help, making Casey surprised when night fell, that her big cro-sisyer had snuck out, Pkus taken one of the treat bags, but following her minion friends, making sure that Chomper didn't see, because she was getting lots of candy for her, but also Casey.

"Ooga-ooga, candy, me and Casey eat later!" she yelled happily.

"You alright, Chomper, why looking aroubd?" Dave asked him.

"I thought, I heard my sister, but she's back at Gru's with Casey." Chomper told him.

Pricat was relieved, that he had not seen her, because she'd gotten a lot of candy, plus was curious about things, plus Chomper had told her and Casey about Halloween, but smashing pumpkins, giggling going before anybody saw, going back to Gru's seeing Casey happy, hearing the female Purpke cro-minion or devolving one had gotten them candy, which they could eat later, after Chomper got back.

* * *

That later morning, Pricat was pretty sleepy, since being a devolving purple minion, she could stay up all night, compared to Casey who was having a tummy ache, since both devolving minion females had been eating a lot of candy like the candy Pricat had got trick or treating by herself, along with the candy that Chomper had gotten them, plus right now, Pricat was eating peanut butter cups, plus getting addicted to them, and candy, so was eating them like her breakfast, giggly.

"Mmmmm, good candy, Casey sick." she said, seeing Chomper come in, amused by what was going on, knowing candy was not breakfadt but to his devolving sister's brain, it was but pouring Lucky Charms making the chubby, devolving female purple minion happily cone over on her Purpke furred hands and feet but eating with her chubby purple furred hands.

"Casey sick, she sore belly." Pricat said, with her mouth full, making Chomper chuckle, seeing she was becoming more chubby making her happy, plus was going in her diaper, giggling which Chomper foubd funny, hoping Mel had not gotten his hands on the Devolver or he could do this to zDave and Kevin, but it would be cute, shaking his purple furred head.

"Me sleepy, Chomper..." Pricat said, rubbing her eye, making him grin, seeing her lie on her side zoning out making him guess with last night being exciting, Pricat was tired, so let her take an nap, tending to Casey, putting a hot water bottle on her belly, as it hurt from too much candy, compared to Pricat, plus remembered the people in the area saying there had been a wild looking monster taking candy, putting it in a treat bag.

He had a feeling that had been his sister, relieved she hadn't gotten hurt or caused trouble, hoping things were alright, but knew soon, she would become a cro-purple minion but he would look out for her, along with Casey so was hearing Pricat purring in sleep.


End file.
